


Drizzle

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [12]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "The forecast was for sunshine."Written for challenge 012 - "rain" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963





	Drizzle

"Come on!" Frey holds her cloak up, covering her head and laughing as they run. The heavens have opened above them and the dirt beneath their feet is quickly being churned into mud with each step. Beside her, Forte tries to keep herself steady, dressed head to toe in armour.

"Arthur didn't say it would rain," Forte shouts. She ducks under a large tree with a noticeable dry spot beneath it and removes her helmet. "The forecast was for sunshine."

Frey gestures at the sky, the grey clouds on the horizon that've dogged their every step. "Tell that to them."


End file.
